


Defender

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Reader-Insert, also love confessions, cause i wanted to kill niska that whole episode, i tried not to be descriptive about the reader, jayne is his usual creepy self, just a bit of therapy, make out sesh on serenity?, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: When Mal and Wash get kidnapped by Niska Reader goes in and kicks a little bit of ass. What will happen when Mal finds out?





	Defender

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy it has been a hot minute(tm) since I posted anything. I missed writing so I'm backkkkk :) 
> 
> (Y/n)- Your Name  
> (S/c)- Skin Color

I cringed at the sound of his screaming, not daring to look in the room. I settled down behind a chair to wait for the others. I knew that they knew I'd snuck off in the shuttle, and I knew it would only speed up the rescue mission.

"Yep. He's dead." Someone said, and I nearly screamed. My captain, my best friend, my world was dead. I got ready to attack, then froze at the sound of Niska's voice.

"Mr. Reynolds." He said in a sing-song voice. "You died Mr. Reynolds."

"Seemed like the thing to do," Mal said. I let out a silent sob of relief.

"When you die, I can't hurt you anymore. I want 2 days, at least, minimum. I think many people know the name, Malcolm Reynolds. Many people know he cross Niska. They must know what happens after that. They must know business is still running." He said. Malcolm's whimpers became much more apparent. Closing my eyes, and mentally begging the rest of the crew to get there soon, I tried to block out the sounds. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. At last, the Cavalry had arrived.

"Listen, if you've got guests, I can come back later," Mal said. I stifled a grin at his typical attitude as Niska walked over to the communicator on the wall.

"Victor! What is it? Victor!!" Niska said.

"AHHHHRGGGHH" Sneaking a glance, I saw Mal standing above a man. He walked forward, and punched Niska, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Looks like business isn't running so much as crawling away." He said moving closer still. "You want to meet the real me now?!" He said. Niska manages to stand up, only to be knocked into the main office by another punch. He crawls over to the chair, placing his hands over his face in a defensive position. Suddenly, Mal gets jumped from behind, and they struggle out onto the balcony, giving Niska the chance to run. Straight into me. Before he could cry out, I hit him in the throat, and on the temple. Growling, I drag him into the torture room and grab the machine he used on Mal.

"You hurt my captain. You understand that I have to kill you now?" I said holding the machine close to his chest. "I have a reputation to uphold." His screams were silent as I slammed the device against him. I walk out and slide the door shut behind me. By now, everyone else was there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later

I was sitting in the observation lounge reading a book I begged Mal to get me on the last trip to Persephone when said captain’s voice rang out.

"So how long were you hiding in Niska's office?" He asked, leaning up against the door frame. I give him a confused look

“I don't know what you're talking about,” I said, attempting to feign ignorance. If it had been anyone else on the ship, I might have gotten away with it.

“Well someone had to have killed Niska, and the rest of the crew saw you sneaking out of a room with his body in it.” He said dryly. I sighed.

“About an hour” His eyes flashed with anger. “But obviously no one caught me, so it’s fine.”

“What if someone had (y/n)? What do you think would have happened? Hmm? You willing to risk your life to play defender?” He said, getting louder with each word.

“I knew Zoe was planning to come and rescue you anyway, I just got a head start,” I yelled back. “Besides, we both know anyone who caught me wouldn’t live long enough to sound an alarm. I’m just as capable of taking care of myself as the rest of you, and yet you insist on treating me like some” I continued in Chinese.

“I ain’t doubting your abilities (y/n), I’m doubting your common sense! After Zoe came back with Wash-”

“Zoe gave me the codes to get in!” I said, getting to my feet. He paused, looking outraged.

“Why would she-”

“I don’t know Mal! She came back with Wash, and they both looked at me like I was the one being held by Niska.” I said. I saw the look of realization in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. “I figured you’d sent her some sort of signal that it was okay to try and rescue you. God knows I’d’ve taken on the whole station just to get to you.” I’d moved closer to him while speaking, and now we were barely a foot apart. I tried to implore him telepathically to catch my meaning, but history seemed determined to repeat itself.

“Why?” He asked. I took a step back, with a sigh. Turning away, I confessed the truth I thought was painfully obvious.

“Mal, I love you. Have since the day we met all those years ago. I figured by now you’d’ve noticed, but I guess Inara was right about you being a 盲目的白痴-” My words were cut off when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and passionate; not unlike the man himself; and only broken when we both were gasping for air.

“Remind me to yell at Wash later.” He said resting his forehead against mine.

“Why later?”

“I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.” The kiss resumed before he could finish speaking, both of us too impatient to wait any longer. Time seemed to stop as we moved, he walked us backward and sat down before pulling me into his lap, never once breaking the kiss. His hands roamed freely, seemingly trying to commit every detail to memory, while mine ended up thrust into his hair. I tugged gently on the roots earning a groan, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. He nipped my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. In a fight for dominance, we explored each other’s mouths, and when we broke apart, he moved his lips to my neck, quickly finding the sensitive spot at the base. He bit down, causing me to gasp and tighten my grip in his hair, then ran his tongue over the place leaving a mark on the (s/c) skin. I pulled him back up into a bruising kiss when the sound of someone biting into an apple caused me to pull back, but Mal’s arm around my waist pulled me back into place. Noting the small groan he let out at the friction against his hardened member, I looked over to see Jayne sitting at the table, crunching on one of the apples he bought.

“Don’t stop on my account,” He says with a smirk at the look of mild disgust on my face. “It was just getting good.”

“Jayne. Get out before one of us shoots you,” Mal says.

“This is a common area, Mal.”

“That’s an order, Jayne!” Jayne shakes his head as he stands and leaves. I turn my head back to the captain, taking in his disheveled hair and darkened eyes. “We should take this somewhere more private,” He says as he runs a hand up my back. I stand and internally giggle at the look of confusion on his face as I step away from him. He stands and rubs the back of his neck. “Unless you’ve changed your mind-“ I cut him off with a kiss, and run my hands along his chest inside his long coat.

“Is that an order, _Captain_?” I say biting my lip to suppress the grin threatening to escape. He searches my face for a moment before realizing I’m poking fun, then winks, and I’m unable to stop the laugh that I’d been holding in. He grins and pulls me with him as he walks towards the door.

“You’re damn right it is, _defender_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave a kudos if you like. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
